


Nothing To Fear

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Logan accidentlly trips an art student who afterwards threatens to punch him. Will Logan accually get his face messed up?





	Nothing To Fear

Logan had started to spend his time hiding out in the art room. The silence and sense of creative potential refreshed him. Yes, he loved the pure knowledge and learning that came from all the other rooms in the school. But that was taught knowledge and not knowledge you learned. The bell rang signaling it was time for Logan and the other students in this classroom to go to lunch. As Logan was walking out another student shoved him causing him to fall and knock another student into their artwork.

Logan slowly looked up to the artwork and saw that there was a handprint in the middle of the black heart that was painted on the canvas. "I'm glad I didn't end up ruining your artwork."

"You have 5 seconds to run" The other darker boy replied.

"What?"

"I said you have 4 seconds to run."

Logan ran out of the art classroom and down to an inclove where he hid from previous kids who wanted to beat him up. Logan hid there in silence until he heard the voice of his friend Roman singing lines from the spring musical. Logan slipped out of his hiding place and appeared right and front of Roman.

"Logan?" Roman asked.

"I may a have made an art student mad." Logan explained.

Roman let out a hardy laugh. "You made an art student mad and you are worried about getting hit?"

"He looked terrifying. Like he was gonna hit me."

"What did he look like, other than terrifying."

"He wore a black hoodie and had his hair in front of his eyes. He also looked like he had eyeshaddow under his eyes but, it could very well just be under eye bags."

"Oh," Roman laughed." Its just Virgil he can't even hurt a fly. Now just come out of hiding and go to lunch."

Logan regretfully agreed and followed Roman into the lunch room. He had started to finally relax right before he had seen Virgil approaching his table. As he got towards the table he walked right towards Roman and put his arms around him. 

"Virgil, what did I say about threatening people?" Roman asked, not even looking back at Virgil.

"First off, he messed up my painting and I did it just to scare him."

"What if he wasn't friends with me and he went to his friends who are probably stronger that you and you got punched?"

"Well, good thing he's friends with you. I gotta get back to my table, see you after school."

As soon as Virgil was out of an earshot Logan asked, "What just happened? Since when are you and Virgil together?"

"Virgil and I have been dating for a few months hence how I know he wouldn't hurt you. He just likes to seem scarry but he's not."

Logan breathed out a sigh of relief because he wasn't gonna get punched, at least not by Virgil.


End file.
